Darmawisata
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Sequel dari Gombalan. Hmm... Apa yang akan terjadi ya, saat Darmawisata kelas Yuya dilaksanakan. ayo kita lihat disini. Yang penting R&R ya


Disclaimer: samurai deeper kyo hanya milik kamijyo seorang, kalo saya cuma ikut fanficnya doang.

Warning: ancur, abal-abal, typo, humor garing, etc,etc.

A/N: Mia bikin sedikit perubahan sama nambahin dikit disini.

V

V

V

Darmawisata

Di SMA Gakuen sedang diadakan darmawisata, tiap kelas diperbolehkan memilih tempat yang diinginkan, alias berbeda dengan kelas kelas yang lain. Kelas 3-D yang memilih pergi ke pantai.

Saat ini para siswa kelas 3-D sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam bus, sambil menunggu mereka sampai di pantai yang dituju. Mari kita dengarkan salah satu pembicaraan mereka.

" Yahu… kita akan pergi ke pantai." Teriak Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat bermata hijau.

"Tenanglah, Yuya. Kita kan, belum sampai disana." Kata teman yang berada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang hitam lurus yang sangat indah. bola matanya berwarna biru cerah.

"Ah…. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar, Sakuya. Memangnya kamu tidak?" Tanya Yuya kekanak-kanakan

"Iya sih… Tapi sebentar lagi juga kita akan sampai." Jawab Sakuya lembut, dia agak terkekeh melihat temannya yang bertingkah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang akan menemui petualangan seru.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku tetap tidak sabar.."

"Hihihi…. Yuya.."

Sementara kedua gadis itu berbincang-bincang merencanakan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua, tepatnya memperhatikan Yuya.

'Yeah… akirnya kami berdarmawisata ke tempat yang berbeda dengan kelas kyo. Dengan begitu aku bisa PEDEKATE sama Yuya-san, si…p!' Pikir seseorang yang memperhatikan Yuya tersebut. Mata orang itu memancarkan api yang membara (segitu banget semangat! #maklum namanya juga suka apapun di terjang. *maksud?) kelihatannya dia sangat antusias akan pendekatannya. Orang itu pun menyusun strategi yang akan ia lakukan.

~XXX~

"Nah, Anak-anak sekarang kita sudah sampai di pantai Amakuzen(ngasal), selamat bersenang senang semuanya…" Ucap Walikelas mereka saat akan keluar dari bus.

"Yahu….." Teriak seluruh siswa. Cepat-cepat mereka mengambil seluruh barang-barang dan bersiap-siap untuk turun lalu…

"Yuya…" Teriak seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yuya.

"Kazuhi-san, ada apa?"

"Jalan ke penginapanya bareng, yuk."

"Oh, ok." Ucap yuya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka pun langsung keluar bus.

Saat mereka sudah berada diluar, walikelas mereka memberi intruksi untuk mengatur penginapan mereka.

"Nah anak-anak, masukan barang bawaan kalian ke kamar kalian yang sudah di tentukan dan setelah itu, kalian boleh bersenang-senang." Ucap Walikelas mereka

"Ya, sensei...!"

~XXX~

"Hore… ayo kita main! Cepat Sakuya, Mahiro, Mizuki!" Ucap Yuya penuh semangat kepada teman-temannya

"Sabar,Yuya." Ucap Sakuya agak lemas, ternyata dia agak lelah saat perjalanan.

"Kok lemes sih, Sakuya. Kitakan ada di pantai, ayo semangat!" Ucap Mizuki dengan semangat yang tidak kalah dari Yuya. Mizuki memilki rambut bob pendek berwarna kuning yang senada dengan warna matanya.

"Sigh… kalian berdua memang selalu penuh semangat, ya." Ucap Mahiro kepada Yuya dan Mizuki. Mahiro memiliki rambut pendenk keriting hitam sebahu, serta warna mata berwarna ungu.

"Iya dong!" Ucap Mizuki dan Yuya bersamaan dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Mahiro.

"Ayo…." Balas mereka bertiga dengan riang.

~skip main di pantai~

"Ah… menyenangkan sekali hari ini." Ucap Yuya yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya, setelah bermain cukup lama, rupanya dia agak kelelahan.

"Iya, kau benar." Ucap Sakuya yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

"Anu… aku ada kencan sama Kyoshiro."

"Cie…yang mau kencan!"

TOK TOK TOK

"Nah itu Pasti dia. Selamat berjuang ya,Sakuya."

"Yu…ya…" Ucap Sakuya sambil merah merona. Sakuya pun bergegas membuka pintu kamar, dan benar yang dikatakan Yuya, bahwa yang datang memang Kyoshiro. Cowo berambut shagy bermata hitam. Beruntung, walau mereka berbeda kelas tetapi darmawisata kelas mereka sama-sama pergi ke pantai.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kyoshiro.

"I…iya, ayo kita pergi." Jawab Sakuya agak malu-malu. Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi ketempat kencan mereka.

Suasana dikamar pun menjadi hening, kaya di kuburan.

'Sunyi gini ya kalo gak ada Sakuya! Apa aku telefon Kyo aja ya?' Pikir Yuya. Setelah berpikir cukup panjang akirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menelefon kekasihnya tersebut ( cie ilah…. Bahasa nya bo, kekasih).

TUUT TUUT TUUT

TREK

~Hn.~ Ucap Kyo.

"Kau sedang apa?"

~tidur, ganggu aja. Emang ada apaan?~

"hehe… maaf ya. Soalnya aku kangen sih." Jawab Yuya dengan manja.

~…~

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

~…~

"Kelihatanya membosankan untukmu."

~...~

"Bagaimana kalau..-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Nanti kita sambung lagi ya, Kyo. Sampai nanti."

TREK

Setelah mereka memutuskan telefon, Yuya pun beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu.

"Kazuhi-san, ada apa?"

"Sore, Yuya… sendirian aja nih?"

"Ah, Iya. Emang ada apa?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan di pantai. Malem-malem jalan di pantai asik lo…h!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, apa lagi di temenin kamu yang cantik, makin asik lagi!" Goda Kazuhi.

"Halah, kau ini."

"Hehe… jadi gimana? Mau gak?"

"Ya… boleh lah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo..!" Ucap kazuhi dan langsung menarik tangan Yuya.

"Pelan-pelan, Kazuhi-san." Ucap Yuya yang kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan Kazuhi.( kaga sabaran amat sih)

~XXX~

"Uwah…. Kau benar, ini indah sekali, kazuhi-san." Ucap Yuya yang terpesona dengan keindahaan pantai pada saat malam hari.

Bulan Purnama bersinar dengan indahnya. Lautan pun memantulkan cahaya indah langit penuh bintang dan cahaya bulan tersebut. Disambung dengan gelonbang ombak yang bergulung dengan tenang dan angin laut yang berhembus dangan lembut.

'Asi…k suasana disini mendukung banget buat PEDEKATE! Oke, saatnya aku ngeluarin jurus andalan dan terbaruku. Mumpung Kyo-nya gak ada disini.' Pikir kazuhi. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon kelapa terdekat.

"Ehem, Yuya." Panggil Kazuhi. Yuya pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Duduklah disini, biar kita bisa melihat keindahan tempat ini sama-sama." Lanjut Kazuhi, Yuya pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka menatap lautan sambil mengangumi keindahan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, lalu kemudian

"Sate...PADANG." Ucap Tukang Sate Padang yang kebetulan lewat.

GUBRAK

Woi… kenapa tiba-tiba ada tukang sate padang lewat. Di pesisir pantai emang ada? * maklum Authornya pengen Sate Padang tapi gak keburu, Tukang satenya keburu ngilang.

Back to the story:

"Yuya?" Panggil Kazuhi dengan sangat lembut, Yuya pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Setiap liat ombak, aku jadi inget kamu deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, inget kamu yang selalu menghantamku dengan deburan cintamu." Jelas Kazuhi, wajah Yuya pun memerah.

"Sigh… Yuya, Kalo kamu jadi rumah pantai aku rela ko jadi pohon palemnya." Kata Kazuhi sambil menatap Yuya.

"Supaya Aku bisa memecah ombak supaya bisa melindungi kamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuya, Kazuhi pun hanya memngangguk.

'Siiip, aku berhasil melakukan PEDEKATE pertama. Sekarang lanjutin ke segment berikutnya.'Pikir Kazuhi.

Setelah Kazuhi mengatakan hal tersebut, pandangan mereka tertuju lagi pada pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Yuya, Tau gak hal yang paling aku gak sukai?"

"Enggak tau, Emang apa?"

Kazuhi menatap Yuya dengan pandangan serius dan kemudian berkata…

"Aku gak mau jadi lautan kalo kamu jadi rembulannya"

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Yuya binggung.

"Soalnya, aku cuma bisa melihat keindahan kamu dan gak bisa menyentuh kamu, biar ombak ku udah sangat-sangat tinggi." Mendengar perkataan dari Kazuhi tersebut wajah Yuya langsung merona.

Kemudian mereka melihat ke atas langit.

"Rasi bintangnya indah ya?" Tanya Kazuhi

"iya."

"Eh, Yuya. Kamu kalau diumpamakan bintang, kamu tuh kaya bintang kecil yang satu itu." Ucap Kazuhi sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang kecil yang tidak memiliki Rasi Bintang sama sekali.

"Kanapa? Itukan cuma bintang kecil biasa."

"Bukan bintang kecil biasa Yuya. Soalnya kalau gak ada bintang kecil itu, semua rasi bintang yang sekarang kita liat gak akan pernah ada. Karna sesuatu yang kecil bukan berati biasa aja atau gak berharga. Kaya kamu yang kelihatanya biasa aja tapi sebenarnya luar biasa karna kamu bisa bikin aku mencintai kamu sebesar rasi bintang yang ada di langit." Jelas Kazuhi dengan serius.

Yuya hanya menatap diam Kazuhi.

'kok diem aja sih. Reaksi dikit kek! Oh, mungkin yang tadi itu kurang ya? Ok, lanjut ke segment berikutnya.'

"Hei. Tau gak apa yang sekarang lagi aku pikirin?"

"Apa itu?"

" Yang Kupikirkan saat ini..-"

"Batu nisan bertuliskan 'disini berbaring cowo yang bosen hidup di dunia'." Ucap Kyo dari belakang Kazuhi sambil mengeluarkan aura bertuliskan 'Kau akan mati sekarang juga.'

"K…Kyo-san." Ucap Kazuhi yang mau menangis

"Wah, Kyo kapan datang kesini?" Tanya Yuya kepada Kyo.

"Gak terlalu lama. Walikelas bodohku menginginkan pergi ke pantai. Jadi kami kesini." Jelas Kyo, lalu ia melemparkan death glare andalannya ke ke arah Kazuhi.

"Awalnya aku agak sedikit bosan. Tapi sekarang akan menyenangkan karna sebentar lagi akan ada yang..-"

"AMPUUUN…. KAKAK…" Teriak Kazuhi sambil berlari sebelum Kyo menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Setelah Kazuhi pergi, suasana pun menjadi sunyi kembali. Kyo pun duduk di samping Yuya, lalu Yuya pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyo dan merangkul tangan Kyo sambil mencari kenyamanan disamping Kyo. Sedangkan Kyo menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Yuya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Gerutu Kyo.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuya dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Kalau dia melakukan itu lagi, jangan kau dengarkan dan langsung kau tinggalkan, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, tapi gak janji ya." Setelah mendengar pernyataan Yuya. Kyo pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yuya, tetapi sebelum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Yuya sudah mencium Kyo lebih dahulu.

"Aku bercanda, Aku janji gak bakal ada kejadian kaya tadi lagi."

"Good girl." Kata Kyo dengan Lembut.

Setelah itu mereka hanya melihat pemandangan di depan, dengan tenang dan bahagia. Mereka saling berangkulan satu sama lain.

A/N: AW…So sweet. Kali ini pasti Kazuhi gak bisa berkutik lagi. anyway kalo ada kesalahan tolong di review ya. Dan soal pohon palem itu bener gak sih? Saya juga tidak .TT

Maaf ya minna saya bikin fanfic yang nista kaya gini. Semoga kalian suka. R&R ya…


End file.
